


Injury of the sunshine boy

by Awesome_Reading_Bitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Reading_Bitch/pseuds/Awesome_Reading_Bitch
Summary: wow okay ardyn/prompto non-consent rape





	Injury of the sunshine boy

Prompto wasn’t very good in stressful situations, he didn’t like enclosed spaces and we seemed to be only good with guns and machines. People were hard, hard to read and hard to deal with. He was always afraid the person would judge him, always afraid he would say something wrong. It took a good long time for Prompto to learn how to read his best friend, Noctis. He learned how he looked when he was happy, distressed, in pain, sad, all emotions the young Prince tried to hide. He held the world on his shoulders, had to save the people, so Prompto didn’t blame him for hiding everything. Well, not everything. At night he would curl up next to Prompto and they would talk. Noct had to get things off his shoulders and he knew he could trust Prompto. They were also a bit more than friends. 

It had started innocently, simple hunger for another humans touches and lots and lots of mess ups. Simple, messy handjobs that happened in the late nights after a tough battle that made their blood roar through their veins. Noct would press himself against Prompto’s back and slid his hand down his pants, pumping him slowly, drawing him out till Prompto would cry for release. Soon it turned into more than just touching, soon Noct was slamming into Prompto, one hand gripping on of his hips, the other through Prompto’s hair and pulling hard. They never considered each other to be more than friends. They both knew Noct had to marry Luna, they both knew it could never happen, and so they worked to keep it to just sex. They tried to keep emotions out of it. They kept it secret, never speaking of it and always be careful. 

Prompto now had his face in his hands, trying to rub sleep from his eyes with the cool water he had scooped into his hand from the river he had walked to. It was just sunrise and no one else was up. They were heading to a dungeon to get Mythril. Prompto sat back and glanced at the rising sun and smiled, a beautiful day like all others. Prompto closed his eyes as the sun’s heat touched his freckled skin and breathed out, letting himself completely relax. It felt good, better than good. They had had hardly anytime to relax and these few moments Prompto took in the early mornings reminded him why they were going through all this. One day, they would be able to settle down, live happily. Noct would marry Luna and Prompto… Prompto would find somewhere to work. He was a commoner and didn’t belong at a King’s side. 

Prompto yelped as a large hand touched his shoulder. He jumped up and spun around. It took him a second to recognize who it was but as soon as he did and sighed heavily. The man, Ardyn Izunia, was still heavily clothed, a fedora perched on his messy red hair, took a step back, raising his arms and smiled. “Well, a little bird is out and about a little early now isn’t he~” Prompto frowned, crossing his arms, feeling like he could protect himself just by covering his chest. “What do you want?” Prompto asked, his voice shaking slightly. It was hours before Ignis even woke and Prompto was far from the camp. He didn't know why he felt such deep fear towards the man. Yes, he was creepy but so far, all he had done was help them so far.

Ardyn walked towards Prompto, Prompto took a few steps back till he felt hard wood against his back. “Ahah umm can you please not get so close? I’m not fond of …” his words were lost as Ardyn closed the small space left between them in one smooth movement. His lips moved smoothly over Prompto’s, his bread scratching at his skin. Prompto whined, slamming his hands into Ardyn’s chest to try to push him away but the man was a head taller than he and more built. He easily grabbed Prompto’s hands and used one of his own hands to pin them above Prompto’s head. Fear rolled through him, he didn’t understand why this was happening. Was it because he was simply out here and the Councillor spotted easy prey? 

Prompto struggled, now trying to lose his legs but Ardyn soon shoved his thigh between his legs, lifting him a bit. Prompto gasped at the pressure pressed on his crotch, causing him to open his mouth to Ardyn’s. Ardyn slipped his tongue into Prompto quickly, claiming his mouth. He used his free hand to slip it up and into his shirt, running his hand over Prompto’s chest, feels his ribs then running further up and pinching one of his nipples. Prompto yelped loudly, pulling away from the kiss. “What a good boy you are~” Ardyn chuckled, grinding his thigh harder into Prompto’s crotch, drawing out a sharp gasp. “Stop, P...please stop’ he sobbed, chest heaving with sobs. “Shhhh sweet child, calm yourself” Ardyn brushed away his tears before leaning forward and kissing and nipping his jaw line. He traveled down to his throat, biting down roughly on the soft skin there, making Prompto moan. Ardyn smiled at the sound, knowing he found a weakness there. 

Prompto hated his, his stomach churned and his mind screamed, he knew he had to fight but the larger man had him pinned. Ardyn was consuming him, lips on his throat, hands trapped by one hand and the other hand exploring his chest. “P...please stop” Prompto sobbed, eyes tightly closed. Ardyn hummed against his neck, he could feel him smile against his skin. Heat spread through Prompto,, his body was reacting to the touches in a way it shouldn’t. He felt Ardyn’s hand fumble with his belt buckle, undoing it and then unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. His pants fell to his knees and Prompto’s chest heaved with his sobs. “Shhh stop crying if you will” Ardyn whispered, his hand now sliding into Prompto’s boxers. “Oh you naughty boy” he chuckled, feeling Prompto’s half hard dick. 

Ardyn undid his own pants with slight difficulty for he had to use only one hand but soon he slid off his pants and freed his throbbing dick. He forced Prompto to turn around, wrenching Prompto’s hands behind him so he could more easily grip his wrist and pressed his face against the hard tree. “No no no” Prompto gasped, feeling Ardyn brush his dick against Prompto’s tight ring of muscle. Was he going to not even prep him? As soon as ripping, burning pain filled him he knew he was right. His mind went blank with the pain.

Everything felt like it was ripping as his muscles tried to stretch to Ardyn’s large size. Prompto’s cries and sobs turned to screams. Adryn hissed, quickly using his scarf to tie Prompt’s hands together before reaching forward and covering Prompto’s mouth. Ardyn pulled out and slammed back in, huffing heavily, his face red. Prompto tried to scream through Ardyn’s hand, tried to bite his hand, the pain was unbearable and he could feel something trickle down his leg ( it must be his own blood he thought). Soon Prompto felt numb, his face rubbing and being slammed into the tree, his ass had finally gotten used to Ardyn’s size though it had cost his muscles dearly. 

Suddenly the pressure in him and heat of Ardyn was gone and Prompto collapsed. His mind was buzzing and he was numb as cool hands gently took him and turned him around. He was now face to face with Noctis but he felt nothing. Everything was okay, he told himself, as long as he stay just like this, this numbness, he would never have to face what had happened. He heard, as if it was coming from a long ways away, yelling and the sound of a large sword slicing through the air. Noct was taking off something and trying to clean the blood off Prompto’s leg but he didn’t care. He tried to look past Noct and saw Gladiou and Ignis, tense, and Ardyn gone.

Noct didn’t know what was wrong with Prompto. He seemed calm, too calm, but he look horrible. Blood had trickled down Prompto’s legs, his face was red and scratched raw in some places. His hands were tied behind his back and tears stained his face. His hair lay flat on his head from sweat and his eyes were red and swollen as were his lips. Noct pushed away the thin jacket he used to clean most of the blood and glanced up at Gladiou throwing his jacket to him. Noct used it to cover Prompto’s lower half gently. 

Ignis and Gladiou walked over as Noct gently got Prompto to stand, whispering softly in his ear. Prompto suddenly winced and started sobbing. “N..noct” he choked, chest heaving and legs shaking. Everything hurt again, his mind was spinning. “Prompto we are here, it’s going to be okay” Iggy murmured softly, walking on his other side and helping Noct carry him. Gladiou walked behind them, keeping a sharp eyes with his sword hefted over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I'm sorry” Prompto repeated, over and over through his tears, not able to walk himself, embarrassed beyond words. 

They made their way back to camp and Noct helped Prompto clean himself up before gently helping him into a soft pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt that made the scratches on Prompto’s back sting. Noct and the other two knew it would take a long time for Prompto to recover and they didn’t know what the future held for them, didn’t know Ardyn would meet them the next night, didn’t know near the end he would capture Prompto and Noct would have to hunt for him, they didn’t know Noct would die for them all. They didn’t but so as the moment, they did what they could to show Prompto their love and that it was going to be okay.


End file.
